dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Support/4
Introduction Likely the most common of all Eniripsa Builds, and the one which keeps most in line with Eniripsa's standard role as a healer and the best. Being the class with the largest amount of healing spells in the game, as well as several sumplimentary support spells, it's easy to see why. The Intelligence based Support Eni is a key aspect of many a team and often crucial for the teams very survival. Whilst offering considerably less damage output than more Battle based Enis (some might even argue than Chance or Agility Builds too), Support based Enis can be geared more damage based, though will never have quite the damage output of other Builds. Nonetheless they are a considerable force and, as mentioned before, often a crucial and wanted member of most teams. Being support based this Build is aimed at those who can rely upon a team from the beginning of the game, so not friendly for those who wish to solo. Advantages * The best, most versatile healers in the game. * Has a wide range of other support spells. * Can be geared to offer extra Intelligence damage in teams, albeit for slight loss in Heals. * Cheap to kit out. * Easy to play, all in all a simple Build. Disadvantages * Lower Damage output than other Builds. * Relativly useless when few to no heals are needed in a fight. Characteristic Points Eniripsa Soft Caps Osamodas's Characteristics * Intelligence: The key stat for this Build. Intelligence increases heals so the more intelligence, the more you'll heal, thust a must raise, at least till the later soft caps hit in. Scrolling is useful, though has little overall effect. * Wisdom: Probably the second most important stat for this Build. As with any other Class, you'll want to scroll it to 101 as soon as possible. After that you shouldn't really raise it, though some will once Intelligence hits the higher caps. * Chance: Useless really. Heals aren't affected by it, it'll only really come in useful if you need it for equipping weapons. Scroll to 101 if you need it, otherwise don't worry about it. * Vitality: With 5 HP gained per level as well as most later gears giving Vit this is another one you won't need to raise. Scrolling to 101 is nice when you can afford it though. * Strength: Same as with Chance, scroll if you need to equip a weapon, otherwise don't bother. * Agility: Same as with Chance and Strength, scroll if you need to equip a weapon, otherwise don't bother. Raising your Characteristics # If you can afford to, scroll Intelligence to 101. The difference later on is minimal but it's nice. # Raise Intelligence to 300. # Scrolling Wisdom should be a high, Vitality is also nice eventually. The other 3 stats should only need scrolling to equip a weapon, or to be seen as "perfect". # Here is where you have a few choices. Some will continue to pump it, others will go to 350 then put points into wis, whilst others will wait to 400 then put points in wis. It's up to you and has minimal effect overall. Spells Class Spells Non Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2~11: